knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanore Kendora
"I prayed to the Hero-Prince for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Eleanore Kendora now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it." Eleanore in Chapter 14 of ''Legends Awakening.'' Eleanore Kendora ''(エレノア・ケンドラ ''Erenoa kendora) ''lit '''Lunaria' ''is a playable character and one of the three main protagonists (tritagonist) from ''KvD Legends Awakening. Profile Eleanore is the daughter of Sokara from the future and has the mark of Solaris, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, the Analogue Ragnarok, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Sokara's Ragnarok, but was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20. Depending upon whom Sokara marries, Kendora can be the older sister of Male Reuben, Eryeth, Cillia, Alys, or Inari, or be an only child. She is also Galen's cousin and possibly Female Reuben's cousin as well if Rubio marries Koshka or Arcturakos as well as a potential mother to Female Reuben if she marries Rubio. Like in the present timeline, future Eleanore was born to Sokara and his wife after the Delyra-Gudora War. She had a special bond with her parents, especially Sokara who taught her swordplay. After Sokara's death at the hands of Garuga, Kendora inherited the Ragnarok and attempted to fight Garuga. Eleanore never learned who killed her father, however her only clue was that her father's murderer was someone close to him. At some point, her mother was also killed in battle. With the world on the brink of destruction, Eleanore was down to only her closest allies, the other children of the Shepherds. Solaris approached Kendora and her comrades and opened a portal into the past as a last ditch effort to prevent the resurrection of Garuga. Eleanore altered her hair, donned a mask from Ridgar to hide her Brand, and took up the namesake of her ancestor, Callum, in order to further conceal her identity but still help save the world. Though Solaris sent her and her comrades through the Constellation Gate into the past, anomalies in the flow of time due to the presence of Garuga and his Siren army following the children caused her to be separated from her friends. When the Constellation Gate finally opened, Kendora arrived in the past shortly after Sokara had just recruited his most trusted ally, Rubio. Legends Awakening Drama CD: Recollections of a Future Requiem See '''Shepherds of the Future '''for full summary. In the future where she was originally from, Kendora and some of the other children arrive at Mount Destiny. Despite the fact that she only possesses four of the Arcane Emblem's Gemstones, the fifth having been lost, Kendora still hopes that Naga will grant her the ability to defeat Garuga. She goes into the temple by herself and attempts to request Naga's aid, managing to summon Naga in the process. After conversing with Naga, Eleanore reports to the others that while the Solar Awakening Ceremony cannot be performed with only four Gemstones, Naga informed her of another way to save the world: go back in time to prevent Garuga's resurrection. She is unsure if the rest of the children will go along with the plan, but Eryeth is confident that they will place their trust in her decision, while Inari is less certain. Some time later, Kendora explains the option to return to the past to the rest of the children at Delyrus. Eryeth, Galen, Larendalle, and Cillia agree with the plan, while Inari, Ridgar, and Alys wish to stay in the future, and Edelin, Oriel, Egelard, and Yiraloth are undecided. Eleanore says that she will respect if anyone decides to stay, but she will go even if she has to do so alone. She also mentions that since the Constellation Gate will open in three days, everyone will have time to decide what to do. On the final day before the Constellation Gate opens, Delyrus is abruptly attacked by Garuga and his force of Sirens. Eleanore manages to fight back against the Sirens, but the soldiers fighting alongside her are killed when Garuga arrives. Kendora attempts to stand her ground against Garuga, whom boasts of his victory and mocks the death of Eleanore's parents. Garuga moves in to finish her, but she is saved when Ridgar pulls her to safety, aided by Cillia and Egelard. Kendora speculates that Garuga must have learned of their plan to return to the past, and requests that Ridgar drop her onto Garuga's head to attack him. He does so, and Eleanore manages to wound Garuga by impaling him with Ragnarok before once again being pulled to safety by Ridgar, forcing Garuga to retreat. However, Kendora realizes that the rest of Delyrus has been completely destroyed by the Sirens, killing everyone but the twelve remaining children. Eleanore arrives in the burning village just in time to prevent Galen and Eryeth from sacrificing themselves to aid the others. She tells them and the rest of the children that Delyrus is beyond saving, and the only thing that they can do is flee. She silently apologizes to Sokara for failing to protect Delyrus before retreating to a nearby forest. Eleanore says to the children that while it is too late to defeat Garuga in their future, they can still return to the past to save the world. Eryeth and Galen anticipate saving the world and returning to the future, but Kendora admits that there is something she didn't tell them previously: she does not know if they can return to their world after leaving it. Eleanore reaffirms that it is impossible to defeat Garuga, and she will return to the past to stop him even if she has to do it by herself. She understands that the rest are still undecided, and asks that they meet her at Mount Destiny by daybreak if they decide to go with her. Before she goes there herself, Kendora heads to the ruins of Delyrus to say goodbye to her parents. Eleanore reaches Mount Destiny and finds that no one else is there. She is saddened, but prepares to leave before she is attacked by invading Sirens. Fighting by herself, Kendora realizes that she could only fight on previously due to her friends supporting her, and she thanks them for their help before tearfully strengthening her resolve to save the world, though she would rather not do it by herself. Just then, the rest of the children arrive to help, reassuring Eleanore that they are all going together. After the Sirens are slain, Ridgar offers to give Kendora a mask to conceal her identity when they go to the past. She initially chooses a pair of massive glasses before a disgusted Larendalle picks out a butterfly mask for her instead. Egelard and Oriel reflect upon Kendora's unconventional fashion sense before she begins to weep with joy, glad that they can all laugh together again. She also admits that she was wrong in claiming that she could do everything by herself, but Oriel and Larendalle reaffirm that they'll always by together. The group realizes that Garuga and the Sirens are attacking the temple, and Eleanore urges the others to go on ahead of her while she covers them. Putting on the mask, Kendora bids farewell to her world as she declares that she will change her fate. Delyra- Gudora War Upon arrival from the future, Kendora, under the guise of "Lunaria", instantly comes to Sokara and Koshka's aid when a Siren nearly kills Koshka. However, before Sokara can thank her, she temporarily leaves, leaving Sokara, Koshka, Demiri, and Rubio to fight off the remaining Sirens that appeared from the portal. After the battle, she introduces herself as Lunaria and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during a tournament at Arena Kagia, Eleanore defeats Hardo's original champion, Lansu (which, according to the manga, happened because he discovered her true gender), thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Sokara defeats her in the tournament and once again, she leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maline, Gudora plans an assassination on Arcturakos. Eleanore appears before the attempt and tells Sokara that she will protect him from an Assassin hiding in a nearby bush. The Assassin pops out and is quickly killed by her. However, a second Assassin appears, and manages to cut her mask off, causing her hair to come loose, and exposing the fact that her gender is female, but Sokara kills the second Assassin. She assists Sokara in protecting Arcturakos from the assassins, led by Krotos. During the attempt, Tenaki appears and Kendora tells Sokara that she is not hostile towards them. After Krotos's death, Arcturakos thanks her and she leaves, believing that the future has been altered. However, she watches Arc's death and is horrified that her future is back on track. Two years after Garea's defeat at the hands of Sokara, the present timeline's Kendora is born to Sokara and his wife. Conquest of Fonaxe After talking to the new king of Gudora, Krotos, at Carrion Isle, Sokara and Rubio prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Sirens ambushes Sokara's army. After clearing nearly all of the Sirens, a Siren Assassin suddenly warps behind him, but Kendora steps in and protects Sokara, though in the process, she calls Sokara "father", blowing her cover as "Lunaria" even more. Sokara is still curious as to who she is and Eleanore can no longer bear to hide her secret from him. Kendora tells Sokara to look into her left eye. As he gazes closely into her eye, he sees the Brand of the Exalt, the exact same one that his infant daughter has back at Delyrus. Kendora begins to tear up, but Sokara warmly wipes away her tears. Eleanore finally embraces her long lost father, weeping in his arms. After, Sokara brings Kendora to her mother, who cannot believe that she is their future daughter. After seeing the Brand in her eyes, her mother happily accepts Eleanore and the two embrace each other. Collecting herself from the reunion, Kendora reveals to Sokara, the Rubio, and Koshka of the apocalyptic future she came from where the Shepherds were all killed, leaving behind only their children. With the resolve to change the future and to protect her parents, Eleanore joins the army. And while on the ship to Fonaxe, Kendora decides to ditch the "Callum" name, preferring to fight as herself now. After capturing The Ancient Territory from the Fonaxi guilds, Sokara receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Sargon's forces, and the forces to the south were destroyed by Yirien's forces. When Ruler Hardo volunteers to stall Sargon's army while Sokara and the Rubio's troops attack Yirien, Kendora steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Hardo perished when he went. Nevertheless, Hardo's resolve is stronger than Kendora's warning, though Ascald decides to go to increase his chances of survival. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Hardo was "slain" regardless. Remembering his sacrifice, Sokara's army finally take down Sargon's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Sargon's conquest, Krotos sends a message to Sokara so he can give the final gemstone for the Arcane Emblem. On the way to the castle, Kendora sees what appears to be Garuga's remains, telling Sokara that Garuga must not be resurrected in this timeline. Upon reaching Gudora's castle, Krotos betrays the group and tries to seize the Arcane Emblem from Sokara, forcing them to flee. Sokara, Rubio, and Eleanore nearly make it out of the castle, but Krotos warps in and weakens Sokara. Krotos orders Rubio to seize the Arcane Emblem and Rubio does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Kendora realizes that Rubio was the one who murdered Sokara, despite that act was against their will. After escaping the castle, Eleanore reluctantly decides to kill Rubio to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the dracoknight's choice, as she is about to kill Rubio, Sokara, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Eleanore does her best to convince her father that killing Rubio is for the greater good, but Sokara places his trust in Rubio, and Kendora puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Eleanore is married to Rubio, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it when Rubio makes his last request for her to find someone to keep her happy. In addition, if her mother is Rubino, regardless of her choice, Kendora cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Gate, Eleanore witnesses Rubio killing Sokara again and cries out in horror. She then learns that this was all a ruse by Sokara and Rubio (with help from Hardo, who was actually faked his death at the hands of Sargon so that Krotos's spies would not keep an eye on him (as they were watching the active members since the time Sokara was at Carrion Isle) as he swapped the Gemstones that were in the Arcane Emblem at the time with fake ones) and they swiftly defeat Krotos. However, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of Rubio. Garuga reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed Rubio in the alternate future and followed Eleanore into the past. He is able to revive the dragon body of the present Garuga, causing Kendora to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. Nonetheless, all is not lost, as Rubio managed to steal the Arcane Emblem from Krotos before it was dropped into the Dragon's Gate. Now with the power to take down Garuga, Kendora aids Sokara and Rubio for the final battle with Garuga. After defeating the Titan Hydra Dragon, if Kendora is not LT-supported with anyone, she goes to Delyrus and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. Vision of Yesterday DLC In an alternate timeline, where Garuga has successfully taken over the land, Kendora is first seen waiting for her friends to recover the five jewels and the Arcane Emblem. Elni arrives and surprises her, as Kendora had sent many of her soldiers to protect Elni at the shrine. However, Elni tells her that despite her assistance, the Sirens eventually overran Mount Destiny. Suddenly, a cloaked figure arrives and attempts to kill Eleanore, but Elni protects her and takes the blow instead. Kendora attempts to use a Staff on Elni to heal her, but she refuses, telling her that it should be used for the others before dying. After mourning her death, Eleanore will meet up Ridgar, Edelin, and Larendalle, who hands her the Arcane Emblem and one of the Jewels. Garuga appears shortly after, taunting them while demanding for the return of the Emblem. Refusing his offer, the party is about to be destroyed when the Shepherds from the other timeline suddenly appear to aid them in their battle. After Garuga's first defeat, he attempts to kill Sokara once again, however the battle had weakened him enough for Rubio to regain temporary control over his body, and send the Shepherds back to their own timeline. The remaining children arrive with the four remaining jewels, and with the help of Elni, whose spirit becomes the new Naga, Eleanore performs the Solar Awakening ritual and manages to kill Garuga once and for all. Half a year later, Kendora is now Delyra's new Exalt and occasionally meets with the rest of "Sokara's New Shepherds" from time to time. If Eleanore is the only child character left, Rubio, who has managed to take control of their body from Garuga, teleports Sokara and his Shepherds away to their own time. They proceed to tell Eleanore that she must complete the Solar Awakening before they awaken from their slumber, as she is humanity's last hope for survival. Garuga continues talk with Kendora, telling her how they were responsible for the death of her father, scores of Delyrans and her friends that she sent out to get the gemstones, to her horror. Eleanore notes that Garuga's voice is painfully familiar, and wants to save them. However, Rubio refuses as they can speak their mind freely as Garuga was weakened by Sokara and his Shepherds. Garuga then leaves, waiting for the day they will die to her. KvD: Legends Awakening: Blaze Eleanore Kendora returns as a secondary helper to Rubio and the others, carefully awaiting Garuga's return. She first threatned Blaze until interrrogations were disputed. Kendora accepted the fact that Blaze was Rubio's son and continued to converse to him about her days of saving Delyrus from the Sirens. She still acts the same as in Legends Awakening, ''willing to help out in any drastic situation. ''Swords of Fate Eleanore makes an appearance in KvD: Swords of Fate, and requires her sapphio in order to be playable. When she appears in My Castle for the first time, she introduces herself to Eagleknight Rubio and remarks excitedly towards their castle and kind comrades. She claims that she is a lost child and that she suddenly arrived at their castle after becoming lost in a lonely road, though she states that she is used to being in unfamiliar places. She asks for the Eagleknight's name and expresses a nostalgic feeling towards them. She then offers them one of two accessories which the player chooses, a Bear Hat or her own Owl Mask, as a token of her appreciation and promises to meet them again should they ever need her, no matter how far she travels. During her second appearance, she notes about her experiences in Sapphire Fighters and challenges Rubio to test their power and resolve. If Odax, Laslow, or Selena are present and face her, she calls them by their real names - Galen, Eryeth, and Larendalle respectively - and all four are surprised to see each other again. However, Odax, Laslow, and Selena can tell that this Eleanore is not exactly their Kendora, but rather a facsimile from the world of Sapphire Fighters. After the battle, Eleanore and Rubio remark on each other's power and Kendora requests to join Rubio's party. While Rubio fears that Eleanore would not approve of the path they have chosen, Kendora reassures them that during their fight, she realized that they are pursuing the same justice as she is and asks them not to falter in this matter. They concede and happily welcome Kendora into the army, where she becomes a playable character for the rest of the current game. Personality Kendora is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. She values her comrades deeply and has a sense of justice. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations come from her love for her parents, especially Sokara. Eleanore is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Sokara stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Sokara and puts her trust in her father's judgements, showing a strong bond of trust with her father. Bearing a keen resemblance to Callum, it even leads to her being mistaken as him by Elni when she is introduced, with the latter remarking in their supports that her involuntary actions when helping others further likens her to Callum himself. Furthering that point, she even speaks in a very formal and polite manner more reminiscent of him, contrasting her father. Despite that, she seems to have inherited some of her father's traits as well, as some of her quotes implies that she has his habit of breaking things when practicing. But even with her charismatic traits and skills as a swordswoman, Eleanore never gives herself any credit, constantly doubting whether or not she can live up to Callum or her father's name. As a result of her troubled childhood, Kendora tries to spend as much time as she can with her parents in order to have the moments she couldn't before, because once the world is saved, she doesn't wish to get in the way of them tending to their present daughter, despite the assurances from them both that even though she's from a different timeline, she is still their daughter to them and that they love her. She also shows in her supports with her sibling to value her Ragnarok because of being the last possession left behind by her father, as she gets angered at her sibling using it to cut apples. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Eleanore has childish moments around her parents and siblings in their supports. Said behavior goes so far as to be paranoid of Marcella if she is not her mother because of their close relationship, only to irrationally demand for Rubino to fall in love with her father when the former claims to not consider him gallant, much to their mutual confusion. One of her most bizarre traits is her odd taste for fashion, as it is shown most prominently in her supports with her mother, where she goes from purchasing a dress featuring pictures of Arcturakos to attempt to pick several other options while shopping with her (which goes from uncommon to literally having only strings). This is further proved by the fact that she wears bizarre Groucho-Marx glasses in the official Legends Awakening comics and drama CDs, buys and owns numerous bear hats in both the drama CDs, and in her appearance in SOF. Eleanore Kendora has a rather dry sense of humor, and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the Shepherds. She was born on April 20. In-Game Recruitment * Preamble: Fated Clash (Legends Awakening) * Prologue (Legends Awakening: Blaze) * DLC 'Before Legends Awakening' (Swords of Fate) * World of Awakening I & II (KvD Heroes) * Woodlands Encounter (KvD Warriors) Base Stats Growth Stats Max Stat Modifiers Overall Eleanore is blessed with the title of Shepherd, making her an offensive force for the army. Regardless of who her mother is, Kendora has similar growth rates to her father's, leading to high Strength, Skill, and Speed. With the proper mother, Eleanore can outpace her father in some categories. Kendora also starts off with Aether making her a deadly unit from the start. However unlike most children, due to her mandatory recruitment half-way through the story, she may not start off as spectacularly as the other children, but she will catch up and eventually exceed most of them. Base Set Lunaria possesses similar stats to Eleanore, though they do not have variation. Though this makes her more balanced, this also means that she cannot have a significant advantage in a particular stat. Lunaria possesses only weapon skills initially, with her unique weapon Ragnarok granting her an advantage against dragons and the ability to heal every third turn. After Ragnarok is refined, it gives Lunaria the ability to heal every second turn and gives a combat buff to every stat when adjacent to an ally, which is very advantageous in battle and can cover her weaknesses. Combining Ragnarok's power with Lunaria's high ATK and SPD gives her a considerable offensive potential. Counters Like the other Ragnarok users, Lunaria's weakness lies in her low RES, which can be problematic when confronting mages. Lunaria's DEF is passable, but can be problematic when being attacked by units using White Diamond weapons. Finally, Lunaria possesses no innate skills outside of weapon skills, and requires very high investment to build up to be an effective character. Class Buildup Like Sokara, Kendora as a Great Shepherd will give her a ranged option of Lances while boosting her high stat caps. She will also eventually learn Rightful King to boost her activation of skills. Also like Sokara, Eleanore should remain a Great Shepherd once she has built the necessary skills. If Kendora becomes the mother of Reuben, she will always pass down Aether to her. Eleanore also has a personal weapon, the Analogue Ragnarok. When initially recruited, Kendora's Ragnarok trumps Sokara's version of the Ragnarok with 7 more Might and 5 more Critical. It also has the ability to heal her for 20 HP if used as an item, so she never needs Draxgella or Sun Dills so long as she is in a sword-wielding class. Lastly her Ragnarok has the property of dealing effective damage against Dragon units like Sokara's Ragnarok, but it also starts off with the ability to deal effective damage to Garuga, making Kendora a very useful unit for the Endgame as well as Vision of Yesterday: New Era. However, once Sokara's Exalted Ragnarok is unlocked, Kendora's Ragnarok will be slightly inferior. Nevertheless, it should be Eleanore's weapon of choice for the majority of the game. Inheritance and Reclassing Eleanore is the first child of the game that is recruited. Unlike the others, her recruitment is mandatory at the end of Chapter 13. This means that, unlike the rest, Kendora does not have the luxury of letting the player have time to decide what skills for her to inherit after extensive reclassing and level grinding. Thankfully, her father will always pass down Ether and her mother's reclassing options are all available to her so there is no need to panic if she does not inherit the skill from her mother that the player may want. Sokara: As Kendora's mandatory father, she shares all of his classes. Much like her father she adopts his Cavalier and Archer reclass options. Much like him, Cavalier gives Endurance which can help boost her weapon ranks, namely Lances, so she can start using them quickly. The Cavalier's promotions, Guardian Dueler and Paladin offer Eleanore some skills worth considering, but ultimately Aegis from Paladin works the best out of the lot to build off of Rightful King. Decoy can be considered as well for usage until Kendora can grab other skills from her classes inherited from her mother. Guard normally would be a great skill for her to learn, but with Ether, Kendora is better off with the compounded attack skill. From the Archer line, Eleanore can be a good Sniper, as Aegis will protect her from Tome, Bow and Drakostone attacks, and has a very high Skill cap to allow her to activate her skills more frequently. Kendora will also always inherit Ether, regardless of what Sokara's last skill is. Marcella Rubino: The Tacitcian, due to her wide variety of Asset and Flaw combination, affects Kendora's stats in very strange ways. As such, there is no true way to gauge how her stats will run with Rubino as her mother. Nevertheless, Marcella will give Eleanore a good boost in whatever stat mods she passes down. Rubino passes down her class freedom, allowing Kendora to reclass into ALL possible normal female classes and the exclusive Tactician class. She will only be able to become a Thief, Dark Mage, and Mercenary if she is the daughter of Rubino. Tactician gives her Divine Strike to aid in level grinding and Ignis as an attacking option, though she already has Ether. She does have the option to equip both, increasing the probablity that at least one activates. Mercenary can give Armsthrift if you need to preserve stronger weapons for her. Though the Analogue Ragnarok never loses durability, other more powerful weapons, namely Regalia, Blizzard weapons, and forged weapons, can be preserved using this skill. Eleanore will make an excellent Divine Hero with Ether giving her a solid niche over a Sokara fathered Eryeth. The Dark Mage class provides only 1 new promotion, Sorcerer. Depending on the stat inheritance from Rubino, Kendora can make a decent Sorcerer. Fell Energy and Concussion are good skills for Kendora to adopt, but she's better off with other skills unless Kendora has poor defenses to abuse Fell Energy or needs the boost to avoid magic. Lastly Thief can give Move +1 for added movement range and Acrobat from the Trickster class for good terrain mobility. All other of the best skills to grab are explained below from her other mothers since she receives all of them as the daughter of the Rubino. Due to having access to all female classes, Kendora can also become a Rally unit if needed. Dakota: Dakota gives Kendora a good balance of stat boosts though her defense is slightly lacking, but this drop is only a -1 difference. Magic and Resistance has no modifiers and Strength, Speed, Skill, and Luck gain good boosts. All-in-all, Dakota is a great mother for Eleanore stat wise. Dakota passes down Myrmidon Knight and Drakowing Rider classes. Among the best skills for Kendora to grab from her maternal inheritance are Cosmicstrike from the Myrmidon Knight class for Eleanore to attack, and possibly kill, enemies when her health is low before they can kill her, Swordfaire from the Blademaster class for added sword strength, Disable from the Assassin class to help swarm units, and Beserk and Eternal Force from the Drakowing Rider reclassings to make her a good unit-killer. As she can learn Rightful King from her Great Shepherd class, it can be combined with Lethality to have a greatly increased chance of pulling off that skill. Corasta: Corasta boosts Eleanore's Speed the most out of all of her mother candidates and gives her a good stat boost in Luck, Magic, and Resistance. She will have a slight drop in Defense caps and no boost to her strength, but Kendora should be just fine as the daughter of Corasta. Corasta passes down Pegasus Knight, Knight, and Cleric. Among the best skills for Kendora to grab from her maternal inheritance are Dark Descent from the Dark Flier class to make her a better map clearing unit. As a Paladin, she can learn Defender, which will compliment her Rightful King and Aegis, making her a very powerful defensive unit if she is swarmed. As a War Cleric, she can learn Sunder, which helps her restore lost health if she takes any. Maline: Maline gives Kendora a high boost in Luck and a good boost in Magic, Skill, Speed, and Resistance. However she loses Strength and Defense in return, with Defense taking a serious hit to its cap. Eleanore's stat inheritance is probably the least suited to improve her stats the right way as much as the rest of the mothers possibly could but still Maline does have her merits to make Kendora a great unit. Maline passes down Troubadour, Battle Mage, and Pegasus Knight. Among the best skills for Eleanore to grab from her maternal inheritance are Lifetaker from the Dark Knight class for a stronger regenerative skill, especially if Ether fails to activate, Renewal for a slightly weaker, but more guaranteed regeneration, Dual Support+ from the Valkyrie Knight class for a good boost for her Dual Support bonuses, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. Kelli: The dancer gives Eleanore a good balance of stats aside from some slightly lowered Defense and Resistance. Out of all the mothers, Kelli is the only one that has a skill that Kendora cannot learn otherwise, Luck +4. While not a spectacular skill, Eleanore will most likely inherit this skill unless the player opts to reclass and level grind Kelli before starting Chapter 13. Kelli passes down Myrmidon Knight and Pegasus Knight class. Among the best skills for Kendora to grab from her maternal inheritance are Cosmicstrike from the Myrmidon Knight class, Swordfaire from the Blademaster class, Disable from the Assassin class, and Dark Descent from Dark Flier. As she can learn Rightful King from her Great Shepherd class, it can be combined with Lethality to have a greatly increased chance of pulling off that skill. Unit Profile Name: Eleanore Kendora (Lunaria) Default Class: Shepherd / Great Shepherd Weapon: Analogue Ragnarok Roster Description: Daughter of Sokara and princess of Delyra after Arcturakos was executed. (Sokara's future daughter, a kind and just princess who has made it her duty to save the world. She loves her father and would do anything to keep him safe. The least likely to get a joke. Born on April 20th.) Help Description: Book Desciption: ''A graceful swordswoman that wished to follow Callum's heroic stance. ''Game Description: ''An enigmatic woman who thirsts for a better world. ''Unused Description: ''Sokara’s daughter from the future. A kind princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Has the weirdest sense of humour. ''Armoury/Forgery quotes 1. "I long for the day that shopping is all we need to worry about." (Buying) 2. "Go ahead. The Nerado will serve a greater cause." (Selling) 3. "Would you like to name the new weapon for me?" (Forging) Garisson Alone 1. "Mother. Father. Let us pray our efforts to stay the future will succeed in the end." (Misc.) 2. "Something agrees with me today. I must have at least twice my normal strength!" (Surge) Event Tiles 1. "Hmm? What have we here?" (Item) 2. "I tried out some of Father's sword moves and smashed a hole in the wall. ...Success?" (Exp) 3. "I snuck in some practice, but it will be enough." (Weapon Exp) Battle Quotes Dual Support 1. "Hope never dies out." 2. "You will not stop me!" 3. "I say when it ends!" 4. "I challenge my fate!" 5. "You're Mine!" 6. "Forgetin about me?" 7. "Allow Me!" 8. "My turn!" 9. "Take this!" Dual Strike 1. "Now." 2. "Together!" 3. "Be ready!" 4. "It's all right." 5. "I'm right here." 6. "They won't harm you!" 7. "Seize the chance!" 8. "Have faith." 9. "Stay Strong." 10. "I'm by your side!" Dual Guard 1. "Get back." 2. "I'll keep you safe!" Critical 1. "Time to change fate!" 2. "Got your back!" 3. "Grab a sword and fight!" 4. "The future has not been written yet." Defeated Enemy 1. "Any last words?" 2. "Think twice after death." 3. "There it is!" 4. "Your destiny ends here." 5. "Ragnarok!" Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. "Father!" 2. "Thanks for the help." 3. "Too late." Damaged by Enemy 1. "I am Bested...." Death / Retreat 1. "Must I.... fall here?" (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "Father.....my friends.... It seems destiny has not been sealed before my victory. I will dismiss myself for now." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "I will leave everything to everyone whom I know." (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual Miscellanoius Quotes Class Change 1. "Perhaps change is my best hope." Level Up 1. "I cannot settle for this!" (0-1 stat) 2. "Good. I must stay this course." (2-3 stat) 3. "This strength serves more than me alone." (4-5 stat) 4. "I will not watch for another Delyran life taken at hand." (6+ stat) 5. "All this strength means so little unless I succeed." (0-1 stat) Most capped up. Classes Class sets 1. Shepherd- Great Shepherd/Lodestar 2. Myrmdion- Blademaster 3. Palandin- Mercenary 4. Mercenary- Divine Hero/Tempest 5. Bride- ??? LT Supports LT Support 1. ???? Romance: (C-S) * Marco Rubio * Galen (The game lists their LT support titles as 'Companions' due to them being cousins) * Eryeth (Can also be her brother) * Inari (Can also be her brother) * Ridgar * Edelin * Yiraloth * Male Reuben (Can also be her brother) * Blaze (Can be her brother. LA: Blaze only) Other Supports: (C-A) * Sokara * Eleanore's Mother * Marcella Rubino (Can be Kendora's Mother) * Alys (Can also be her sister) * Cillia (Can also be her sister) * Elni * Female Reuben (Only if Kendora is her mother) Voice Actor 1. English: Laura Bailey 2. Japanese: Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Forseer: Eleanore Kendora disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: "Yours will be a happy future." Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? ...No one knows for certain. Eleanore and Rubio "Many wrote of Rubio's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Eleanore Kendora, above all else." Eleanore and Galen "Galen set off on a lengthy quest with Kendora to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain." Eleanore and Eryeth "Eryeth traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Kendora journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter." Eleanore and Inari "Inari left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Every new rondo he composed passed first through the ears of his beloved wife and critic, Kendora." Eleanore and Ridgar "Ridgar and Eleanore were married and settled down near Drakowing Valley. While her husband never minced the few words he had to say, Kendora understood, and the two built a happy life." Eleanore and Reuben (Male) "Reuben's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Kendora. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children." Eleanore and Yiraloth "Yiraloth tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with dangers - especially since Kendora was quick to dash to the rescue of every stranger." Eleanore and Edelin "Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Edelin took his wife on an expedition around the world. Kendora reunited with Elni and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace." Eleanore and Blaze (LA: Blaze only) "The silver streaked Assassin faithfully retired as he served Kendora with justice, slashing Sirens here and there just to prove his continous sword skills. Eleanore was more than proud, she was shedding tears of joy." CG Confession See Eleanore Kendora/ CG Confession Other Quotes See Eleanore Kendora/LA Quotes Extras See Eleanore Kendora/Heroes Quotes See Eleanore Kendora/Warriors Quotes Etmology Eleanore 'is a name basis for "Light" in Ancient Greek. This serves the Great Shepherd with motive to pour out her skills and kindness from her heart. This can also reflect her personalities against ''Fire Emblem Awakening's ''Lucina. They both strikingly share the same personalities although they appear different. '''Kendora '''is the name basis for "Champion" in Japanese. This describes her continous victories over her enemies and her fatal attempt to aviod getting diminished from Garuga. Other Notable Appearances ''Sapphire Fighters Eleanore is a newcomer in Sapphire Fighters for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Kendora's playstyle and moveset is the same as Callum's, focusing on great speed and mobility along with strong close range combat, but lacks ranged moves. However, while Callum's Ragnarok deals more damage at the tip of the sword, Eleanore's Ragnarok does not deal bonus damage and has even damage output throughout the blade. She is slightly smaller than Callum, giving her a slightly smaller hurtbox, however her range is also slightly shorter. Yū Kobayashi and Laura Bailey reprise their roles as Eleanore's voice. Kendora is an unlockable character in both versions of Sapphire Fighters and SF Revolution. She can be unlocked in the 3DS version once Callum clears Classic Mode on any difficulty or after playing 40 Sapphire matches. In the Wii U version, she is unlocked once Classic mode is cleared by any character on at least on Intensity 5.5 or 30 Sapphire matches have been played. Eleanore dons her signature mask in her down taunt pose and the same mask appears on Caz if he copies her ability, however she does not permanently wear the mask during a match. Kendora's palette swaps are references to several characters in Legends Awakening, namely Tealgra, Jade, Senpai, Elni, Koshka, Vivienne, and Corasta. Eleanore was originally planned as an alternate costume for Callum, but was eventually changed to be her own separate character with slight differences from Callum. Special Movesets Standard Special: Shield Breaker: A stationary chargeable attack. Kendora thrusts her sword into her opponent like her standard attack animation in Legends Awakening. The move does heavy shield damage, capable of nearly breaking a full shield even when uncharged. The longer the move is charged, the more damage, shield damage, and knockback it inflicts, being stronger than even her forward smash at full charge. At full charge, it will break any non-perfect shield. Eleanore is unable to move during this move as she charges it and it cannot be stockpiled to be used later. * '''Custom Regular Special 1: Storm Thrust: Kendora's thrusting animation creates a small whirlwind in front of her, giving her higher knockback. The sword itself deals less damage than the default. * Custom Regular Special 2: Assault Dash: Eleanore gains a lunging property to her thrust. It deals less damage than the default. * Side Special: Dancing Blade: Kendora performs a combo of different slashes depending on the button input by the player. After performing the standard Side Special input, the player can press B while pressing up, down, or forward, up to 4 attacks. With all the different move variations, Eleanore can perform 18 different versions of the Dancing Blade move. High variations are outlined with blue streaks, middle variations are outlined with red streaks, and low variations are outlined with green streaks. * Custom Side Special 1: Effortless Blade/Easy Combination: Eleanore's combo is executed much quicker, however it has low damage output and low knockback. She cannot execute high or low variations. Kendora can wait longer between slashes without ending the combo. * Custom Side Special 2: Heavy Blade/Heavy Combination: Kendora's combo is executed much slower but has higher damage and knockback. The hits link together poorly. * Up Special: Dolphin Slash: Eleanore performs a quick, vertical slash that propels her upward. It has good vertical range, perfect to rescue her from below the stage, however it lacks horizontal movement, making it hard to utilize from the left or right sides of the stage. * Custom Up Special 1: Crescent Slash: Eleanore propels herself with a diagonal trajectory. * Custom Up Special 2: Dolphin Jump: Kendora propels herself much higher than its base form, however it does not deal any damage. * Down Special: Counter: Kendora grabs her Ragnarok with both hands and takes a defensive pose similar to her official render art and flashes for a few seconds. If an enemy hits her during the counter window, Eleanore will attack back and neutralize any damage taken. The counter reflection multiplier is 1.2x. * Custom Down Special 1: Easy Counter: Kendora's counter starts up faster and lasts longer but deals less counter damage and has low knockback. * Custom Down Special 2: Iai Counter: Eleanore's counter starts off a bit slower and has a slightly longer recovery period. However, it deals more counter damage and has a much higher knockback. It sends the attacker in the opposite direction and puts Kendora behind them. * Sapphire Smash: Critical Hit: Eleanore raises her Ragnarok then quickly rushes forward. She will only hit the first enemy she comes into contact with and will send them flying with a single, powerful blow. A health meter similar to the one seen in Legends Awakening appears above the opponent and quickly depletes to zero. If there are multiple enemies nearby the enemy hit, the move will affect all of those close by. Eleanore also says "Time to change fate!" ("運命を変えます!" (Unmei o kae masu!) lit. "I will change destiny!" in the Japanese version.) Like Callum's version of the move, Kendora's has incredible knockback, almost guaranteed to KO an opponent even at 0% on a medium sized stage unless there are walls or ceiling to disrupt the trajectory. Trivia * Even though Eleanore Kendora is born of Yledra Royalty, her surname possess a different name (Kendora) instead of Stormfang just like her father. She purposely chose this name to define herself as a champion just like Callum. * Eleanore was voted the most popular female character in the KvD: Legends Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. * Kendora came in 9th in the KvD: Legends Awakening Most Helpful Character poll in Japan. * Kendora and Rubio were voted 8th most popular couple in the KvD Legends Awakening Couple Popularity Poll in Japan. * Eleanore came in 2nd for females in the KvD: Heroes Choose Your Legends! popularity poll. She had 42,875 votes. Her Lunaria persona was placed in the poll as a separate character and came in 28th place for females. She had 5,470 votes. Considering that the poll included every single character in the franchise, this means Kendora is the highest scoring character of the Legends Awakening portion and second most popular female character overall. * Because Sokara does not need to marry Dakota, Corasta, Maline, Kelli, or Rubino—and Kendora must be recruited for story purposes—Eleanore is the only child character whose determinate parent does not need to have an LT-Support. * Eleanore is the only child in Legends Awakening with a fixed hair color and cannot inherit the hair color of her non-determinate parent. * Including her Analogue Ragnarok, and both Rapiers, Kendora can wield a total of 116 unique weapons provided Rubio or Rubino is her mother. * Eleanore's birthday is the same day that KvD: Destiny Akardos and KvD: Emblem Eternal were first released in Japan. * If Kendora and Galen achieve an LT-Support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife" to prevent implications of incest. The title is also used if she achieves an LT-Support with Reuben if Eryeth or Inari is his father (and Sokara is Eryeth's or Inari's father). * If Eleanore is the daughter of Rubio or Rubino, Kendora will have the most amount of class options out of all characters in the game with a total of 35 (34 without Bride). * Because of this, Eleanore is tied with Female Reuben for the most amount of skills learned in a single playthrough with 74 skills possible. * Kendora's official artwork depicts her wielding the Ragnarok. * Her confession image is unique in that the background does not change to a bubbly pattern variant seen in most other confessions. * If Marcella marries Sokara, Eleanore will have both the Exalted Ichor and Titan Dragon Ichor. Kendora is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Reubens and Galen. * Eleanore is the first Shepherd in the series to be fought as an enemy Lord. (This does not count Leo in KvD: Echoes as he is a Divine Hero at the time). * When reclassed into a Dark Knight, Kendora will have the same hairstyle she did while under the disguise as Callum. * Although Eleanore can use Counter in Sapphire Fighters, it is impossible for her to learn it in Legends Awakening since it is a male exclusive skill and because Sokara cannot reclass into the Fighter classes. Even if he could learn it, Kendora will never inherit it since Sokara always passes Ether down to her. * Eleanore is the first (and currently only) unlockable character in the Sapphire Fighters series to be female, being unlockable in both versions of Sapphire Fighters for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U; all of the other unlockable characters, in addition to the ones from the past three games, are either male or gender-neutral (referring to Geomon). * She is also the first clone character to be female; the majority of clone characters are male, with Voltrat from Geomon being gender-neutral. * Eleanore is one of the few units whose status screen portrait changes at some point of the game, a trait she shares with Callum, Ronaxe, Celica, Leo, Valk, Sothe, Julian, Micaiah, and the Avatar. Her change happens when her mask is broken before Chapter 6. Unlike most examples, Kendora's portrait changes when she's still an NPC. * Eleanore's mask holds great symbolism. Owls have been known to symbolize Hope, Joy, and New Beginnings: all of which Eleanore and the other kids fight for. * In both the drama CD and the manga, the mask was not her first choice for a disguise, as she initially intended to use a pair of massive glasses. * One of the two items that the player can receive from Eleanore in Swords of Fate is the Bear Hat. She refers to it being totally cute which is a joke on Kendora's terrible fashion sense. The hat itself represent two references to the final Drama CD for Legends Awakening. In it, the Sirens steal things that are beautiful and end up stealing the tiara from Eleanore. As most of the other kids go to get it back, Kendora decides to go shopping for a replacement accompanied by Edelin and Larendalle. Edelin ends up showing Kendora the Bear Hat by mistake and she ends up buying 12 of them. Later on they are used to kill the Sirens because "they can only be killed by ugly things." The other reference accompanies the heraldy symbolism behind the Stormfang royal heritage tracing back to Callum Stormfang. Ever since, brown bears were known to show strength and courage, not backing down to it's opponent. * Eleanore's Sapphio Hero Battle team in Swords of Fate is based on some of the other children from Legends Awakening: Sky Knight: Cillia Drakowing Rider: Ridgar Mercenary: Eryeth or Larendalle Samurai: Galen Dark Mage: Edelin *According to the drama CD, her tiara was a gift from her mother. *The Spring Festival Paralogue in KvD: Heroes further references Kendora's bad sense in fashion when she shows Agent Trump the egg she painted. Trump had to stop himself from insulting its gaudy appearance. *Her "Lunaria" variation is the only character in the game with no innate passive skills whatsoever. *Kendora shares her English voice actress, Laura Bailey, with Pella in her appearance in KvD: Heroes. *In her "Tempest Trials", "Spring Festival", and Choose Your Legends! variant in Heroes, she shares her other English voice actress, Alexis Tipton, with Claire, and Pella in her appearance in KvD Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe. *Eleanore Kendora is the winner of the 1st Voting Gauntlet (Princes vs. Princesses) in KvD: Heroes. *She is also the first female character in KvD: Heroes to win the Voting Gauntlet. Gallery Lunaria.PNG|Concept armour for Masked Callum (Lunaria) Category:Legends Awakening characters